


This Is How I Like My Partner

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little prompts filled about Mulder and Scully! Some may be mature or explicit, if it gets to that point, I will increase the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Broken (but I made it about healing)

Walking hand in hand with Scully, Mulder felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. He missed having these moments with Scully, and since they had reconnected, it seemed to him s though they had done nothing but worked.   
He didn't want to let Scully go again. He let her go everytime, and it killed him inside when he did. He knew that their moment together would soon be ove as they walked back to the house that they had once shared.  
It felt empty without her; he rarely slept in their bed because of the fact. He wasn't sleeping or eating properly very often, simply because without Scully, he had nothing.   
As they stepped onto the porch and sat down, Mulder decided to make tangible progress in their healing, as friends and a couple. "Scully, will you stay for a movie? And dinner of course?" he asked quietly, still not letting go of her hand.  
Scully looked at him with a smile before nodding lightly. "Yeah, I'd like that. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked, touching the hand that was holding hers lightly.  
Mulder smiled at her for a moment, happy that she had agreeed to this. "How about pasta?" he asked, getting a nod from Scully.   
"Then I get to choose the movie," she replied, "remind me of what we have."  
Mulder smiled adn stood up with her before leading her inside their home.  
He was going to insist though, that during dinner they talked. They were broken in places, and in order to heal properly, they would need to talk, no matter how painful it would be for the two of them.

An hour later, they were sitting at the table, eating dinner. So far, they had been silent, but Mulder eventually spoke up.  
"So, what do you think William is doing now?" he asked.   
"What do you mean?" she asked, "like right this second or what do I think he's like?"  
"What do you think he's like?" Mulder asked. "personally, I think that he's a straight A student, with your hair and eyes. Could be very low-key athletic, and he's probably working towards an Ivy League school."   
Scully smiled sadly. "Well, he's our son, of course he's a straight A student. I think he looks like you. I wonder a lot too. I wonder if he cries himself to sleep on holidays and his birthday because we weren't there to celebrate with him."  
Mulder looked down, his expression matching Scully's. "I hope that he doesn't hate me, or worse, hate you. I hope there's at least part of him that knows how much we love him. You know, I think about him all the time. I dream that we're all together; a happy family. We'd do things as a family, I'd help him build rockets and things, you'd help him with his homework," he said, "then I wake up and remember that it isn't like that, and that I don't even have you anymore, and that's what makes it all hurt."  
Scully felt tears come to her eyes. "It was the most painful thing in the world giving William up. I know that it was fifteen years ago, but I don't think that this is something that time can heal. I dream about our family too. You would have been a wonderful father Mulder, I know it."  
"Scully, I want to try and heal what we had. I want us to be happy again. I just don't think William would be too happy is he knew that his parents split up because they had to give him up. It was for the best that we did it, and I hope that one day we are reunited with our son, and that he'll understand, but if he doesn't, I know I'll take the blame."  
Mulder, you can't do that! I won't let you. And he will forgive us, I know he will. We're his parents. But you're right about us healing. I miss you, and you are the only person I can really talk to about this, you're the only one who understands. And more so, I miss you too, I worry about you constantly."  
Noticing that she had finished her dinner while they had been talking, Mulder picked up his own plate and stood. "Do you want any more food?" he asked. Scully shook her head lightly, and he took her plate as well while she went to go start the movie.  
Mulder joined her a moment later, while she was still busy skipping the previews. "Thank God for a dishwasher, eh?" he asked, getting a small chuckle out of Scully as she finally hit play and set the remote down on the table.  
Halfway through Star Wars, Mulder had his arm around Scully and her head was resting on his shoulder. Completely unaware of their closeness, neither of them minded. All they knew was that they were comfortable.  
Once the movie was finished, Scully stood up an yawned. "Mulder, I'm tired. Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? I'll sleep on the sofa," she said, her voice filled with tiredness.  
"Scully, you're not sleeping on the sofa. You can sleep in the bed, I'll take the sofa."  
Scully sighed and crossed her arms. "Mulder, you're not sleeping on the sofa. I think we can handle sharing a bed, don't you? We're mature enough to not let anything happen between us again."  
Mulder nodded. "You still have some stuff here from when you left," he commented, "I kept all of it, exactly where it was."  
Scully smiled at him. "And I have a duffel bag in the trunk of my car. It's always there, bu you can get it for me tomorrow morning," she said, walking into the bathroom.  
"So, we'll just shower in the morning?"  
"Yes, we will," she replied, taking his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing her teeth, not caring that it was his. They'd kissed, she was fine with his mouth, just as he was with her's.   
Once she finished, she went into what used to be the bedroom they shared. She gasped loudly upon entry. Nothing had changed since she had left. Thankfully, it made it easier for her to find her night clothes, and by the time Mulder came into the room, she was ready. He had taken off his pants and shirt and now stood before her in his boxers. "Don't worry, I'll put a t-shirt on. Unless you prefer me like this."  
Scully looked at him, her head tilted. "It's up to you Mulder. I don't care either way."  
Smiling, Mulder opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. "I don't want to distract you from sleeping," he said innocently.  
"Shut up Mulder, come to bed."  
Mulder smiled again and did as Scully told him, climbing into the other side of the bed. "Do you want me to hold you right now?"  
Scully nodded and inched towards him where she lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think we've made a good start in our actual healing process," she whispered softly.  
"So do I Scully," he replied, rubbing her back gently.  
As she dozed of, Scully muttered four more words to Mulder, to which he replied in a soft whisper, "I love you too Scully."

 


	2. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being in love with one's best friend, based on Jason Mraz's song "Lucky"

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend."_   
_-Jason Mraz, "Lucky"_

"Scully," Mulder said quietly, breaking the silence in their office one 'lazy' afternoon.   
"Yes Mulder?" she replied, not looking up from the report she had been working on for Skinner.  
"You know you're my best friend right?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and throwing another pencil at the ceiling.  
"Yes, I know. Just as you're my best friend Mulder," she replied, shaking her head lightly as she glanced up to watch him try to throw two pencils at once, and fail to have them stick where he wanted.  
"I'm glad to be your best friend Scully." Mulder looked at her, a small smile on his face.  
Scully finally turned to look at him and returned his smile. "And I'm glad to be your best friend," she said, drawing a smile from her partner.  
Mulder looked away after a moment, and silently scolded himself. It was the anniversary of the day they met, and he had promised himself that he would reveal his true feelings for her. He still hadn't, and in an hour, she would be leaving for the night. He knew why he hadn't told her yet. How could he tell his best friend that he was in love with her? How could he potentially ruin such an important day for the two of them by telling her that he loved her? What if she didn't love him back? It could ruin their friendship.  
Sighing out loud, he picked up another pencil and threw it at the ceiling.

At the sounds of another pencil hitting the ceiling, Scully looked up. Something was clearly bothering Mulder. He wasn't the most talkative she'd ever met, but she'd rarely seen him this quiet. Shrugging, she said his name.  
"Yes Scully?" he replied, and she could hear him picking up a handful of pencils.  
"I'm sure you remember that it's March 6th, the anniversary of the day we met," she commented.  
"I remembered," he said with a nod, smiling at the fact that Scully had remembered.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink after work. To celebrate all that we've done together and the friendship that we've formed?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.  
Mulder smiled. Perhaps he could tell her then. "Sounds good to me Scully."  
Scully couldn't help but smile. Perhaps she would be able to tell him then, when they weren't at work. Wouldn't it be weird for her to tell her partner, her best friend, that she loved him in their office? What if he rejected her? She would walk into their office everyday and be reminded of him rejecting her. She wouldn't be able to bear it. No, a bar was a much safer place to tell him.

A couple of hours later, they were sitting across from each other at Scully's favourite restaurant. Mulder had insisted that they go out for dinner (his treat) and drinks (on her). For some reason, she had agreed to his plan. She knew the reason, it was because she had promised herself that she would tell him, and she didn't want to feel like a coward.  
She couldn't keep it in anymore, she had to tell him now. Something inside of her was telling her to, that he wouldn't reject her love; but before she could say anything, Mulder had said her name to get her attention. 

Mulder suddenly felt panic growing inside of him. What was he thinking? He couldn't tell her now! They had just ordered their food, and if he told her ad she rejected him, this dinner would be the most awkward time of his life.  
But something told him to tell her now, that she wouldn't reject him. Looking at Scully, he noticed she was looking at him expectantly. She had obviously replied and was waiting for him to speak.  
Though he was extremely nervous, he smiled at her. "Scully, we've been friends for a few years now, and like we said earlier, we are best friends. We work well together as a team, and we understand each others jobs in a way no one else ever could. We challenge each other, trust each other, and I think you can agree that we've never really let the other down," he said, hoping that she would agree with him on all of these matters. She nodded and he continued, "over the past few years, we've been becoming closer and closer, and I just wanted to tell you that I've fallen in love with you."

Scully's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Mulder, did you just say that you're in love with me?" she asked.  
Mulder gasped before nodding. "Yes Scully, I did. And it's the entire truth. I love you."  
Scully blushed lightly before smiling. "Mulder, is it crazy that I invited you out for drinks tonight to tell you that I love you? I though the anniversary of the day we met was the perfect day, and I didn't want to say it in our office."  
"So you're in love with me too?" he asked, happiness flooding his features as Scully nodded.  
"It's such a cliche though. Falling in love with your best friend," she said, smiling and shaking her head, "I am in love with you."  
"Falling in love with your coworker is another cliches," Mulder said before he and Scully thanked the waiter who brought them their food.  
Once the waiter left, Scully picked up her neglected wine glass and took a sip before speaking again. "So Mulder, do you think that we should try being in a relationship?" she asked.  
"I think we should, but I also think that we should make a pact that no matter what happens, we remain friends. That our friendship comes before romantic attachment," he said, holding out his hand to her. "Agreed?"  
Scully nodded and shook his hand firmly. "Agreed."  
Picking up his own wine glass, he raised it. "To us."  
"To us," Scully said, the two of them taking a drink before beginning to eat in a comfortable silence.  
When they were nearing the end of their meal, Scully finally asked the question that had been on her mind since the beginning of their meal. "Mulder, now that you and I are beginning a romantic relaionship, outside of work, do you think that we should start calling each other by our first names?" she asked.  
Mulder laughed and shook his head. "I don't think that I could get used to you calling me Fox all the time. Everyone calls me Mulder, even my parents. And I certainly never could get used to calling you 'Dana'."  
Scully laughed and shook her head, just as Mulder had done. "You're right. I couldn't get used to it either. It sounded so weird when you even said 'Dana'."  
"I know!" Mulder exclaimed, "but honestly, I couldn't be happier, or luckier, that I fell in love with my best friend."  
She smiled in agreement before taking his hand and holding it in hers. She knew that she couldn't be luckier that Mulder felt the same way she did.


	3. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a prompt for a soulmate AU

Her whole life, Dana Scully had wondered what kind of parents would give their child a name like Fox. Fox Mulder was the first names she learned how to read, aside from her own. How could she not? It was printed on her wrist, as everyone had their soulmate’s name on their wrist.

She went about her childhood, working hard and doing things she liked, taking every opportunity she was offered, hoping that Fox Mulder would drop into her life.

As she reached her teenage years, she began to worry that maybe she had somehow missed her chance with Mulder (as she began to refer to him as). Many of her friends had met their soulmates, and her family moved so often for her father’s naval career. Both of her parents assured her that she would meet Mulder one day, that their hearts would find a way to be with each other.

By 17, Dana already knew that she wanted to be a doctor with the FBI, and she kept working hard to reach that goal. Her heart told her that Mulder was along that road, and since it was a good road, she was willing to travel it.

In 1992, at the age of 28, Dana made it to FBI HQ and was going to be assigned to her partner. They told her he was ‘spooky’ and that she was being assigned to debunk his work as fictitious and a waste of FBI resources. She was eager to do her job as an agent and scientist until she was told his name was Fox Mulder. Her wrist began tingling and she had a difficult time trying to hide her smile.

When she was dismissed, she went down to the basement office where Mulder was and knocked on the door. “Anyone there?” she asked, eager to meet her soulmate.

“Just the FBI’s most unwanted. The door’s open,” he called from the other side.

Dana took a deep breath and opened the door. “Hello. I’m your new partner...” she began, making Mulder half-jump out of his chair.

“Dana Scully. I’ve been waiting for you,” he said, reaching out to shake her hand. She shook it, the two of them feeling sparks. He pushed the edge of her sleeve back and smiled before pushing his own back. “Ready to work together?” he asked.

Dana smiled and nodded. “I was born ready.”


	4. Closing the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m done trying to be with you.”

Dana sighed and rubbed her temples. How could someone you love with all your heart be such a pain in the ass all the time.

For the last two years, Mulder had been getting progressively worse, and she was beyond fed up.

When she got home that evening, she dropped her bag by the door. “Mulder, I need to talk with you,” she said, sighing. She really didn’t want to have to do this, but something had to be done.

Mulder came out from the bedroom. “What is it Scully?”

She sighed again. “Mulder, I’m done trying to be with you, you’ve not gotten any better in two years and our relationship is crumbling. If we keep going, we’re going to lose our friendship, and I don’t want that.”

Mulder stood, dumbstruck. “Scully, are you leaving me?” he asked.

Scully felt tears prick her eyes, but she blinked them back and nodded. “I still love you Mulder, I’ll always love you,” she whispered.

Mulder nodded lightly. “I’m sorry that I’m like this Scully. I’m sorry that I hurt you. If this will keep our friendship intact, that’s what’s most important,” he said, moving to embrace her.

He held her for what could have been seconds, minutes or hours before she pulled back.

“I’m going now Mulder,” she said, “goodbye.”

She picked up her bag and left the house, listening to the door close behind her, both the literal and the figurative. She found herself wondering if that door would ever open for her again.


	5. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “When I rest my head on your chest, your heartbeat is the sound that makes me feel at peace.”

Mulder rested his head on Scully’s chest, focusing on her heartbeat and feeling calmer by the second.

Scully ran her fingers through his hair. “You okay, Mulder?” she asked.

“Of course I am, you’re here. This is the first time I’ve felt at peace since you left,” he replied, “when I rest my head on your chest, your heartbeat is the sound that makes me feel at peace.”

Scully smiled. “Then let’s work to keep me here. It’ll take both of us to fix our relationship. Do you want to?”

Mulder nodded and looked up into her eyes. “More than anything.”

Scully smiled and pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth. They could make this work. She knew they could. Through thick and thin, they would always be a team.


	6. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School thing  
> Prompt: "Get in the locker, shorty."

Dana Scully was walking down the halls of her high school when her nerdy boyfriend, Fox Mulder, picked her up and carried her to his locker.

She laughed loudly and smacked his back lightly. “Mulder, put me down.”

Once they reached their destination, he set her down and opened his locker. “Alright, get in the locker shorty,” he said, lifting his laughing girlfriend inside.

Dana pushed his chest. “Mulder, let me out. You know we got in trouble last time. You almost got suspended for bullying.”

Mulder helped Dana out of the locker with a sigh. “I wish they’d crack down on actual bullies. Like the ones who get us to try and do their homework.”

Dana shrugged. “I know Mulder. It’s not like you’re a bully. There’s actual bullies here, and they get away with everything.”

Mulder sighed. “One day Scully, we’re going to kick the system in the ass. Together.”

Dana laughed. “Yeah, of course we will Mulder.”

“I mean it Scully. We’re going to do it.”


	7. Changes

Scully listened as Mulder continued on his rant. She smiled lightly as she watched his eyes light up in passion for what he was talking about.

She loved him so much, he was amazing. No matter what case they were assigned, Mulder would always make the best of it, and together, they’d succeed in the end. It was the truest and happiest partnership anyone could ever ask for and she’d never trade it, or Mulder, for anything else.

Mulder stopped talking. “Scully, are you listening to me?”

Scully nodded lightly. “Hey Mulder, can you promise me something?”

“Sure Scully, what is it?”

“Don’t ever change. Not for me, and not for anyone else.”

Mulder nodded. “I promise Scully, as long as you do too.”

“I promise.”

“So what brought this on?” he asked, unable to hide the curiosity.

Scully shrugged. “I guess I just wanted you to know that you’re perfect and I love you the way you are.” She froze when she realized she had admitted to being in love with him.

Mulder looked at her with his brow furrowed. “A-are we going to pretend you never said that Scully?”

Scully exhaled. “Do you want to?”

Mulder shook his head. “Not really. Mostly because I feel the same way about you.”

Scully swalloed deeply. “We’ve worked together for so long, how long have you felt this way?”

Mulder shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe since the beginning.”

Scully smiled. “I don’t know either. Meeting you changed my life in a way that I never could have expected. You’ve made me challenge what I believe in, yet I don’t feel I’ve lost who I am, you’ve only enriched and broadened my life. I’ve always felt that there’s something about us. I’m glad to know I wasn’t wrong.”

“I’m glad you weren’t wrong either Scully. So, I know we’ve agreed not to change for anyone, but I think we should change our realtionship, or let it evolve. Rather than just being friends and colleagues, to romantic partners on top of that?” he asked, nervousness clouding his last few words.

Scully nodded. “Why are you so nervous Mulder?”

“I was worried that you wouldn’t want to disrupt the dynamic of our relationship-”

Scully moved closer and pressed her lips to his. Pulling back after a moment, Scully sighed. “I’m willing to work on shifting our dynamic.”


	8. Hold

Scully stood at the door of the house she shared with Fox Mulder, staring at him with her suitcase in her hand.

She and Mulder continued staring at each other, both wanting to say something, and not doing so. She opened her mouth, but ultimately, Mulder was the one to break the silence.

“I still want you in my life Scully,” he said quietly, looking down at his feet when he finished talking.

Scully nodded. “I know. I want you in my life too, but right now, that isn’t the best thing for either of us Mulder. I’m sorry.”

Mulder let out a deep sigh and nodded, moving towards her. “Please, let me hold you one last time Scully?”

Scully nodded and allowed Mulder to embrace her. She hoped that soon, they’d be able to work things out. She knew Mulder felt the same. There was still hope.


	9. Join Me?

Dana Scully really hated FBI work parties, and this was one like any other, dragging on as it had been for what felt like hours, but in reality had only been one hour.

She sat down at one of the tables, trying (and failing) to look like she was having a good time. She rested her head on her hands and maintained a posture that told people to stay away.

Usually, despite her dislike for these events, she would try and remain as social as possible. Tonight was an exception to that. The case she and Mulder has just completed was still bothering her; and she had no idea why.

She sensed someone sit down beside her. Looking up, she caught Mulder’s eye. “Hey Scully.”

“Hi Mulder,” she mumbled softly, “do you need something?”

Mulder chuckled. “Not really, I was just going outside to make out. Care to join me?”

Scully narrowed her eyes. “Mulder, why would I want to join you and some random woman?”

Mulder shook his head. “Scully, if you don’t join me, I’ll be all alone out there, kissing myself.”

Scully furrowed her brow. “Mulder, are you trying to flirt with me?”

Mulder shrugged. “That depends. Is it working at all?”

Scully nodded lightly, a small smile forming on her face. “I’ll join you Mulder, but you have to promise that you won’t disappoint.”

“Oh, I could never want to disappoint you, Scully,” he replied, smiling as he took Scully’s hand. He led her from the party before pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

“Thank you for joining me Scully.”

“Thank you for honouring me with an invitation.”


	10. Importance

Scully stared down AD Skinner from across his desk. “Don’t make this about Mulder. Or Mulder and I.”

“Why do you care for him so much, Agent Scully?” he asked, “you were assigned to take his investigations apart, to debunk the X Files, and now you’re refusing to do so.”

Scully sighed. “I don’t think that his investigations are as unnecessary as I was led to believe. I can find no evidence to debunk the X Files as illegimate and a waste of resources. May I please return to work, Assistant Director?”

Skinner closed his eyes and nodded.

Scully got up and left the office, going back down to the basement office she shared with her partner.

She opened the door to see Mulder on his chair, leaning back with his feet on his desk, hurling pencils at the ceiling. “Scully, why exactly am I so important to you?”

Scully scoffed. “What are you talking about Mulder?”

“You were just with Skinman. He summoned you.”

“And?”

“He probably asked you why you haven’t debunked the X Files yet. Why are they, and myself, so important to you that you can’t give either of us up.”

Scully sat down and put her face in her hands for a moment. “Mulder, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that working with you is an honour? That you’ve become my best friend? That the X Files is now just as much my fight as it is yours? That aside from my family, you’re the most important person in my life? That everytime they pull us apart and try to close the X Files, a part of me goes dark? That I will continue to not debunk the X Files because I feel responsible for them now? What do you want me to say Mulder?”

Mulder stared at her. “All I want is the truth, Scully.”

“I just told you the truth Mulder,” she replied, “every word I said, I meant it. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this.”

Mulder smiled. “You’re important to me as well Scully. The most important person that isn’t blood. We have an unbreakable bond that I would be incomplete without.”

Scully returned his smiled. “We have have the ability to speak for each other, don’t we?”

Mulder nodded. “I’m glad they chose you to work with me.”

“I’m glad they chose me as well.


	11. Now and Forever

Mulder watched Scully leave once again. It hurt every time just as much as it had the first. He didn’t know if he could handle it if he watched her leave again.

He walked towards the door and opened it. Scully was walking to her car, and he wanted to stop her. He wanted to say something, but no sound would leave his mouth.

Before getting into her car, Scully turned to look at him. “Mulder, I still love you. I loved you once, I’ll always love you. Please, know that no matter what happens, that is the truth.”

Mulder nodded. “I’ll always love you as well, Scully. It’s part of who I am.”

Scully smiled again before getting into the car, leaving him once again.


	12. Crazy

Scully listened to Mulder talk about his theory regarding their case. Of course it was a monster, a real one. A were-monster this time! That was the best way to describe it except perhaps a horny toad lizard man, which sounded even more ridiculous.

“So you’re agreeing with me?” Mulder asked, a half-confused look on his face.

“No. You’re batcrap crazy,” she replied.

Mulder continued speaking and later on, after they had checked out of the hotel and found a new one, Scully reached out and grabbed Mulder’s arm. “Hey, no matter what you do, you drive me crazy. But that doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Mulder smiled. “And how is that? How do you feel about me?”

Scully shook her head and prodded his chest. “Mulder, you already know that.”

Mulder smiled and nodded. “I do.”


	13. Touch

The first time it happened, the two of them looked at each other, confused and shocked. There was no denying that they had both felt the sparks when their eyes met, but now they’d had proper physical contact, they could no longer deny the intense attraction between the two of them.

Sitting in the basement office afterwards, they were both silent. Scully looked at Mulder, but when he caught her looking, she looked away.

“Scully, what happened... our hands touched and I felt something, I know you felt it too. It was magic, I want to feel it again,” he said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Scully looked up. “I thought I was the only one that felt that.”

Mulder shook his head. “Do you want to act on this?”

Scully shrugged. “Is it really the best idea? We work together. Won’t it make things awkward?”

“I don’t know Scully. If we act, it might get awkward, then again, working together with unrequited feelings might make it awkward as well. We will never actually win. I’ve had feelings ever since we met. I don’t know about you, but I think it’s more than lust. I read somewhere that a crush lasts an average of four months, and once it exceeds that, you’re already in love. We’ve known each other more than four months, so judging by that, I would say that I’m in love with you.”

Scully nodded her head. “Here’s an idea, we give it a month. A trial period to see how it goes between us. At the end of it, we make a decision about what we’re going to do.”

“I agree with that idea,” Mulder said, smiling broadly.


End file.
